The Truth Comes Out
by shelly99
Summary: Fred Weasley likes Angelina Johnson and uses a love potion to get her. What happens when it backfires?
1. Love Potions Gone Bad

Disclaimers: Own absolutely nothing.  
  
A/N: Just thought I'd try a Angelina and Fred story. I was bored and had writer's block. What can I say? Just review.  
  
Chapter One: Love Potions Gone Bad  
  
I finally decided to do it. One way or another I was going to make Angelina Johnson mine. And she'd take me seriously for a change.  
  
I wasn't going to be just Fred Weasley, twin brother of George and trouble maker extraordinare. No. I was going to be Fred, a sauve and desireable gentleman all the girls would want. But I'd only pick one.  
  
I'd finally found the perfect spell that didn't have any chance of backfiring. It was a simple potion that made the receiver fall head over heels with the first person of the opposite sex they see.  
  
All I had to do was give it to her while no one else was around. Easy enough if I could just get Alicia Spinnet away from her for TWO minutes.  
  
I was walking to the Great Hall, thinking of who I could bribe to do just that when I saw Angelina just ahead of me. My heart began beating rather noisely in my chest. It's JUST Angelina, I told myself. You've known her for years. She's your FRIEND.  
  
I ran to catch up to her. She turned as I fell into step with her.  
  
Angelina's eyes were bright and she smiled. "Hello, Fred. Fancy meeting you here. Near food."  
  
I swallowed and coughed out a laugh. "Yeah. Food."  
  
Her forehead creased into a frown. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing!" I said quickly. "I mean, I'm fine. Where's Alicia?"  
  
Her eyes went dark with something I couldn't palce, but it disappeared when she smiled. "Haven't seen her since Quidditch practice. I think she was with George."  
  
I sighed with relief and let her walk through the Great Hall in front of me. Finally alone with her.  
  
Everyone had already started eating, so Angelina sat down next to my sister Ginny and I sat across from them.  
  
Gin winked at me and nodded. She was the only one who know what I was going to do. She had walked in on me making the potion, so I had no choice but to tell her my story. She thought it was very romantic and offered to help distract Angelina.  
  
"Angelina, I need your help," Gin pleaded. Great acting skills she has.  
  
Angel looked at Ginny in surprise. "What is it, Gin?"  
  
Ginny glared at me. "It's girls stuff," she huffed. She made sure Angelina was facing her before whispering in her ear. Gin purposely picked Angel's right ear so she couldn't see what I was going to do.  
  
I picked up Angelina's glass of pumpkin juice and looked around carefully, before pulling a liquid clear vile out of my pocket. I was just setting the cup down when the girls were finishing their talk.  
  
Ginny was looking ver smug and Angelina's face was red. She wouldn't look at me as she reached for her glass. I held my breath as I watched her take a drink.  
  
"Angel," I began.  
  
Her head was turning to me and our eyes were about to meet when-  
  
"Fred! There you are!" George said loudly, plopping down next to me. "I have a great idea for some new candy."  
  
I watched helplessly as Angelina's dark eyes settled on my twin. Her eyes glazed over and she got this goofy look on her face. "Hi, George," she said, her voice sounding odd. It was a mixture of awe and confususion.  
  
Ginny's mouth was opened wide and George glanced at Angelina, waving carelessly at her. "Hi, Angel."  
  
I thumped my head on the table. I ruined it! And I didn't have an antidote. George was still talking to me, oblivious to my state. How could I help him make a new gag candy when I couldn't even deal with simple love potion?  
  
A nice black hole seemed a good place to crawl into for awhile. 


	2. A Little More Complicated

Disclaimers: Own nothing  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Here's the second part. The story's all ready done, but it's a short one.  
  
Chapter Two: A Little More Complicated  
  
The next few days passed quickly when I wasn't paying attention to Angelina. Which was all the time.  
  
I watched as she turned all giggly and girly around my brother. Angel had never acted like a girl. She was always one of the guys and it never really bothered her.  
  
That's why I like her. My Angel doesn't care what people think. She'll do what she wants to do and very rarely cares about the consequences. She won't do anything just because it's cool. That's probably why she always helps me and George with our practical jokes.  
  
I dragged my broom defeatedly through the corridors. Even my Quidditch was affected by her. During practice, instead of looking out for bludgers. I'd watch her as she flew around with Alicia. Let's just say I've been knocked off my broom three times in the past five days.  
  
I walked into the common room and headed up to the dorms. Angelina was just coming down, looking refreshed and beautiful.  
  
She smiled brightly at me. "George, I was hoping to run into you!"  
  
I opened my mouth to correct her, but found I couldn't because her lips were attatched to mine.  
  
Angelina took full advantage of my surprise, sliding her arms behind my neck. Her mouth was warm and moving under mine.  
  
But being the idiot I was, I just stood there, while the girl of my dreams was in my arms, not doing anything.  
  
Angelina pulled away from me, her face scrunched up in disappointment. "I-It's okay if you don't want to-"  
  
My lips cut her off mid-sentence. How could she think I didn't want her? I've been drooling over her since second year. Her tongue was tracing the entrance of my mouth, asking for entry. I happily obliged and-  
  
Wow.  
  
I've kissed a few girls in my life, but none of them made me feel like this. My heart was beating furiously and it was getting harder to breath. But I didn't want oxygen. I wanted Angelina. She's all I really need to survive. Kissing her was like playing twenty games of Quidditch all at once. Exhilarating. Heart stopping. Mind blowing.  
  
Oh, God. I'm in love with her. 


	3. The End or the Beginning?

Disclaimers: Nothing's mine. I'd prefer not to get sued considering I don't have any money.  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the last chapter. I told you it wasn't a long story. Very short. Thank you for all the reviews. Much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Chapter Three: The End or the Beginning?  
  
A week after our kiss, I was still in shock. I went out of my way to be as far away from her as possible  
  
It's not like she noticed. She thought she had kissed my twin, the way she was still fawning over him. And it didn't even phase the stupid git.  
  
It was breaking my heart. It really HURT.  
  
And now I was trying to study my blues away. I still couldn't find a way to reverse the spell. It was hopeless. I could just see it now. George would eventually realise what a great girl Angel was and they'd get married and I'd be the best man at their wedding. It really wasn't something I was looking forward to.  
  
Angelina walked into the common room. I attempted to hide behind my book, but she still walked over. Apparently I can't hide my patented Weasley red hair. Or one of my many sweaters with the letter "F" that my mum made me. Angelina sat doen next to me and patted my knee.  
  
I tingled at the touch.  
  
"Since when did you start studying, Fred?" she joked.  
  
I put my book down. "I don't have anything better to do these days. George's always with you."  
  
She shrugged as if it didn't matter.  
  
"Why aren't you with George?" I asked, curious. "I thought you liked him."  
  
"Why would I like George, Fred?" Angelina looked devious. "There shouldn't be a reason, right?"  
  
I suddenly felt uncomfortable. "No, of course not. I mean, er, you did kiss him."  
  
She sighed a little. "Yes, I did. But he wasn't very good at it."  
  
I blinked. Did she just say I was a bad kisser? "That's a horrible thing to tell a guy's brother, Angelina!"  
  
She shrugged again. "Didn't even know how to French kiss. Pity, it is."  
  
"You're supposed to be in LOVE with George!" I exclaimed. "Not talking about him!"  
  
Angelina stared at me, then broke out into a smile. "But I'm not in love with him, Fred."  
  
I was confused. The spell worked, didn't it? "Then why'd you kiss him?"  
  
"Fred, I've known the two of you for years. I know who's who."  
  
"Huh?" I managed  
  
"I was kissing YOU, Fred," she told me slowly, letting it sink in. "That love spell of yours didn't work."  
  
"Bu-but. . . how?"  
  
"Ginny switched it with water when you weren't looking. She told me about it while you were sneaking it into my juice," she explained. "I've been pretending to like George to teach you a lesson. Fred, it's really flattering that you like me and all, but . . ."  
  
Here she goes. She's going to tear my heart out and rip it into pieces.  
  
"You could have just asked me out. I would've said yes."  
  
"What?" I said, dumbfounded. Did she feel sorry for me or something?  
  
Angelina leaned in, close enough for me to smell a floral perfume. It made my head spin. "I love you, you great prat."  
  
For once in my life, I was speechless. But my heart felt lighter than it had for weeks. There was just one thing I needed to know. "Do you really think I'm a horrible kisser?"  
  
She grinned broadly. "I said it to get you upset enought to admit that you did something, but you're really quite stubborn, did you know that? I think you're a great kisser," she murmured softly.  
  
I couldn't believe it. She was mine. And she wanted to be. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life.  
  
"I love you, too." I whispered before our lips met.  
  
I felt her smile and closed my eyes. Life was good. 


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimers: Not mine.  
  
A/N: I decided to give this story an epilogue, so hope you all enjoy. And I hope it clears up some stuff  
  
Epilogue  
  
You're probably wondering what happened after me and Angelina got together, right? Well, all right, I'll tell you. You won't like it though.  
  
We were together almost a year when she dumped me. Apparently, she didn't think I was mature enough. That was four years ago. And just last year Angel married some bloody Irishman. She's also six months pregnant.  
  
I, on the other hand, haven't dated anyone since we broke up. George and I opened the joke shop we always planned after our graduation from Hogwarts. He and Alicia have been married since we turned twenty-one, two years now. And I'm all alone.  
  
Now, do you really believe all that? Well, no, I still haven't grown up, reckon I won't ever will. And George is married to Alicia. The rest I just pulled out of my ass.  
  
Angelina didn't dump me. She couldn't do that. I have her wrapped around my finger.  
  
She snorts at me. "No, babe, it's the other way around."  
  
I roll my eyes and while pointing to the door, say, "Out, now."  
  
Angel pretends to pout, but blows me a kiss before sauntering out the door. I watch her leave with greedy even though I know she's doing it on purpose.  
  
Well, I better hurry up and finish this before she decides to do something more productive. Now, where was I?  
  
Oh, yes. We've been married for three years now and she's carrying our first child. She looks even more beautiful than she did in school, but don't tell her that, it'll go to her already big head.  
  
If you came back to see if this was happily ever after, it is. Everybody's happy.  
  
Ron and Hermione got married (like that's a surprise to anyone). They have about five kids. Only joking. They're waiting awhile to have any.  
  
My three older brothers, you know Percy, Bill and Charlie, they're still bachelors. Well, Percy came close, but he and Penelope decided to wait a bit.  
  
My little sister Ginny is engaged to Draco Malfoy, of all people. But he's not as bad as I remember in school. Apparently Gin has a softening effect on him. Ron almost had a heart attack when she showed up with Draco at his wedding.  
  
Even Harry snagged himself a Slytherin. Some girl named Blaise Zabini. She's a hot little dish, too. But you didn't hear me say that. Angel would have my head.  
  
But I hoped you enjoyed my story of a few insignificant weeks in my life. Now I'm going to join my wife. She's taking a bath right now . . . 


End file.
